susahnya suami hamil
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: penderitaan sasuke saat naruto hamil?,, "membunuh orochimaru lebih mudah daripada melawan naruto saat hamil" penderitaan sasuke,SasuNaru..
1. Chapter 1

Susahnya suami hamil

Disclaimed: masashi kishimoto

Author : namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi

Pair: sasuNaru, slide

Genre: humor and romance

Rated: T

Malam minggu yang sangat menenangkan. Bintang- bintang bertaburan di hamparan langit malam, menghipnotis semua orang untuk terlelap dibawah selimut malam. Namun, keadaan itu tidak termasuk di dalam keluarga kecil kita ini. sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sang suami dan Uchiha Naruto sebagai suami ehm istri. Keluarga yang ...

"Hoeks"

"Hoekkksss"

"Hei, Naru-chan, aku kan lagi menjelaskan" sungut sang Author kesal.

"Aku tidak tahan bego', lagian ngapain juga Author ikut- ikutan masuk" balas Naruto sengit.

"Aku tidak bego"

"Ya"

"Tidak"

"Sudah sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar hanya gara- gara aku.. hikss..hiks" ucap Bakoro tiba- tiba datang melerai pertengkaran antara Author dan Naruto dengan kenarsisan tingkat akut, *jawsdrop tingkat akut sambil geleng- geleng kepala*

"Woy banci kaleng, pergi sono! Hush.. hush *berdiri dengan sikap sempurna mengusir* (bakoro pundung di pojok kamar mandi)

"Kasian" ucap *p*n yang tak diundang tak diantar muncul.

"Betul.. betul..betul" balas up*n ikut- ikutan.

CTAK.. CTAK..

"Woy anak botak pergi sono, gue gak butuh loe disini " balas Author yang baru saja sembuh dari jawsdropnya. dua kedutan terlihat jelas di keningnya, aura pekat menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya disertai dengan death glare mematikan, membuat akamaru yang lewat merinding disco *lebay*. Duo botak bersaudara itupun segera ngacir kembali ke alamnya(?)

Oke Back to The Story

DUBRAK

Tiba- tiba pintu kamar mandi di dobrak dengan tidak berperi ke-pintu-an, menyebabkan pintu yang tadi sehat sentosa, hancur seketika karna di chidori (readers:innalillahi wa inna hiilaihirajiun)

"Ada apa Dobe?" tanya sang pelaku pendobrakan yang ternyata sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengindahkan pintu kamar mandi yang hancur karnanya *poor pintu*. mata onixnya mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru kamar, mencari sesosok pemuda yang sudah 1 tahun ini menemani hidupnya.

"Tidak apa- apa kok Teme, akhu cuma hoekk... hoekkss" Naruto kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya kembali.

"Kau pucat sekali, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit ya" rayu Sasuke. tangannya sibuk mengurut tengkuk sang suami ehh.. istri

"Aku tidak apa- apa kok, cuma masuk angin saja kok" elak Naruto. wajah tannya nampak pucat, mengalahkan kulit Sasuke. membuat Sasuke tambah khawatir karenanya.

"Kau pucat Dobe, ayolah" rayu Sasuke tidak mau kalah, *harga diri seorang seme*. dan setelah acara debat tidak penting selama 30 menit, akhirnya Naruto menyerah untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Skip time

rumah sakit..

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dia sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada seorang dokter berambut pirang dikuncir kebelakang itu. Raut wajah sang dokter nampak masih muda, padahal umurnya sudah setengah abad itu tampak gelisah. Sudah 5 menit ia terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Tenanglah Uchiha-san, kita tunggu dulu hasil tes" sela Sizune, sang sekreataris dokter itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hasil tes Sizune" tanya Naruto was-was. Matanya menatap tajam Sizune yang sudah nampak pucat ketakutan.

KRIET..

Terdengarlah suara derak pintu di buka, memecahkan suasana tegang di antara mereka sedari tadi. Menampakkan seorang suster berambut pink. Panggil saja Sakura.

"konbanwa sensei" sapanya kepada Tsunade, sang sannin medis.

"Hm, apa kau sudah memeriksanya Sakura?" tanya Tsunade to the point. Matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi meskipun ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" Lalu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Positif" balas Sakura mantap. Ia melirik sekilas wajah Sasuke dan berhenti di Naruto. Mata emerald menatap wajah Naruto yang memucat seketika. "apa maksudnya?" inner Naruto takut.

"Baiklah, ada yang harus aku katakan kepada kalian" ucap Tsunade memecahkan keheningan. Menatap serius Sasuke, membuat sang empunya sedikit salah tingkah. Tsunade menghela napasnya, membuat suasana di ruangan itu sedikit menegangkan. "apa Naruto sakit parah ya?" batin Sasuke khawatir. Ekor matanya melirik Naruto yang mematung ketakutan. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto, berharap untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Naruto... kau... hamil? ucap Tsunade setelah berdiam diri beberapa menit.

1 menit

1 jam

1 hari

Karna terlalu lama otak lemot keduanya untuk mencerna perkataan Tsunade, sampai- sampai si Author sudah jamuran di depan komputer.

"AAAAAppppaaaaaaaa?" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto, meskipun Sasuke berteriaknya di dalam hati.

SKIP TIME

"Dobe makan sayurnya, jangan makan ramen saja" saran Sasuke lemah lembut. Dielusnya kepala sang Jinchuriki yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan lembut. Sementara Naruto memandangnya jengah.

"Tidak mau" balasnya cuek sambil melanjutkan acara makan ramennya yang keberapa ya..? Author pun bingung karna terlalu lelah menghitung.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatan Naruto, kau lupa yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama kepadamu huh". ingatan memori dalam otak Naruto yang memang lemot berputar pada kejadian di rumah sakit siang tadi.

FLASH BACK

"AAAAAppppaaaaaaaa?" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto, meskipun Sasuke berteriaknya di dalam hati.

"Tapi kan aku laki- laki Baa-san" protes Naruto yang baru saja sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau lupa Kyuubi itu Betina, jadi bisa saja kau hamil meski peluangnya sangat kecil" jelas Tsunade tenang.

"Jadi, demi kesehatan janinmu, mulai sekarang rajin- rajinlah makan makanan sehat dan berolahraga dan kurangi makan ramen" lanjut Tsunade dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'ramen'. ingat readers, RAMEN. "oh Kami-sama, kau mau menghukumku" batin Naruto sedih meratapi nasibnya. Tidak makan satu hari saja tidak bisa, apalagi kalau harus tidak makan selama 9 bulan 10 hari.

"Tidakkkk" batin Naruto ooc.

"Aku kan tidak bilang tidak boleh makan ramen Naruto, hanya dikurangi saja kan" lanjut Tsunade cuek. Seakan-akan bisa menebak apa yang Naruto pikirkan saat ini. Seketika, seperti ada cahaya dari langit, muka Naruto yang muram berubah cerah. Ck, ramen freak.

"Baiklah baa-chan, akan aku coba" balas nya lemah.

END FLASH BACK

"Kenapa sih bukan si Teme ini hamil" batin Naruto tidak terima. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang sedang berpidato akan pentingnya makan sayuran untuk istri err suami hamil.

"Un" jawab Naruto ogah- ogahan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya benda hijau itu sedikit demi sedikit habis di makan Naruto. sementara Sasuke, tersenyum puas menikmati hasil pemaksaannya *poor Naruto*.

*oke, kita biarkan saja Naruto dengan penderitaannya, saat ini kita skip saja waktunya ya..

SKIP TIME

Malam harinya..

Disebuah kamar ala Jepang berukuran cukup besar beraksen warna tembok biru muda, beberapa figura sang pemilik berjumlah 3 dan kasur berukuran queen size, terlihatlah 2 orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya hanya Naruto lah yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa henti, meskipun Sasuke sesekali menanggapinya.

"Ne Teme, kenapa sih bukan kamu saja yang hamil" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hn"

"Jawab aku Teme" teriak Naruto kesal. Digembungnya pipi chubby nya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya 5 cm *ngambek mode:on* membuatnya tampak lebih manis dari biasa nya(A: kyaa, Naru-chan manis) *dichidori Sasuke*

"Huh, ngambek lagi dehh, dasar orang hamil" rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Karna tidak tahan dengan kemanisan Naruto, mau tidak mau diciumnya bibir ranum Naruto dengan penuh kasih, seakan mampu menyalurkan rasa cintanya melalui ciuman itu.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto, aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Alasan kenapa kau yang hamil adalah ,,,"

"Apa Sasuke" tanya Naruto tertarik.

"Sasuke"

"Teme,,,!"

"Urusai Dobe"

"Kasih tahu donk Teme" rayu Naruto dengan berpuppy eyes no jutsu

"Karena kau itu manis Naruto, lagipula dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu kau saja yang aku masuki Dobe"

"Ehh"

1 menit

3 menit

30 menit

"Sampai kapan kau bengong seperti itu Dobe, cepat tidur" kata Sasuke membuyarkan keterkejutannya.

"Teme, coba ulang lagi!" pinta Naruto sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke, mulai jengah akan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"ayo,,"

CUP

"Tidurlah, kau membutuhkannya" saran Sasuke setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Un, oyasumi Teme"

"Oyasumi Dobe"

Tbc

Gomen kalau masih ada kesalahan...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen lama updet... bahkan bisa dibilang sangat lama..

Alasan?

Narutonya kan lagi ngidam, jadi Ryu gak berani datang kerumahnya. Takut di rasengan... ckckck# mana ada?

Oke, mohon dimaafkan..

Baiklah, ada pengumuman kalau cinderella versi yaoi akan ditunda updetnya dan akan kembali updet 3 minggu lagi, karena mulai besok Ryu mau istirahat.. bahasa kerennya Ryu mau hiatus dulu.. ckckck..

Maaf kalau ngumuminnya di sini..

Oke, mari kita mulai cerita ini..

Susahnya suami hamil

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: humor and romance

Rated: T

If you hate yaoi, you can prees back and dont read this fict

Because

This fict is yaoi

Malam yang damai dan nyaman tampaknya tengah meyelimuti pasangan suami suami yang baru 8 bulan ini menikah. Sebuah pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan mempunyai 'omongan', mengingat umur kehamilan sang istri err suami a.k.a Uchiha Naruto sudah memasuki bulan ke tiganya yang berarti tinggal 6 bulan lagi sebelum waktu melahirkan tiba. Aneh memang, karena bagaimanapun juga seorang laki-laki tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah hamil apalagi melahirkan. Anggap saja anugerah, karena bagaimanapun Kyuubi yang terdapat dalam tubuh Naruto betina, dengan kata lain Naruto bisa hamil meskipun peluangnya kecil.

Oke, back to the story

"Teme" panggil seorang pemuda manis sambil berjalan hati-hati. Mata safirnya celingak celinguk tak tentu arah mencari sesuatu tepatnya seseorang dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya iris safirnya mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam agak kebiru-biruan tengah duduk bersandar di sofa ruang keluarga. Tampak sangat serius membaca buku bercover tebal yang entah apa isinya Naruto tidak tahu dan tidak akan peduli, saking seriusnya ia bahkan tidak mendengar panggilan merdu dari sang istri *di rasengan shuriken Naruto* eh suami.

"Teme" panggil Naruto (lagi) dengan nada agak dikeraskan.

"Hn" balas Sasuke sekenanya.

"Besok pagi kita jalan-jalan ya?" bujuk Naruto melancarkan jurus andalannyaberupa puppu eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak boleh" balas Sasuke tidak berperi ke-romantis-an yang sukses membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, aku bosan di rumah terus" bujuk Naruto tidak mau menyerah.

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi kita" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, pokoknya kita harus jalan-jalan besok pagi. Ayolah" bujuk naruto tetap bersikukuh akan pendiriannya.

Sasuke menghela napas menghadapi sikap manja Naruto. Memang sudah beberapa minggu sejak kehamilannya menginjak bulan ke 3, sifat Naruto semakin manja dan sensitive. bahkan masalah sepele saja –menurut Sasuke- namun bisa membuat sang jinchuriki ngambek selama satu hari full. ckckck poor Sasuke.

FLASHBACK

2 minggu yang lalu...

"Sasuke, apa aku bertambah gemuk ya?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang tengah sibuk membolak balikkan tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"Hn"

"Gah Teme, hn mu itu apa maksudnya?"

"Hn"

"Jawab aku Teme, pasti aku gemuk ya sampai-sampai kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya diikuti dengan aura kyuubi menguar di tubuh Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Siapa sih yang tidak akan ketakutan melihat sang istri yang imutnya tidak ketolongan berubah menjadi sosok monster macam Kyuubi yang jelek and garangnya nauzubillah *di rasengan Kyuubi* (Itachi: enak aja loe bilang Kyu-chan ku jelek, Kyu-chan kan imut *mata bling-bling*) author sweetdrop

"Tidak gendut kok Dobe" ucap Sasuke terbata- bata. 'aku tidak mau mati muda' inner Sasuke.

"Bohong!"

"Gak bohong kok"

"Gah Teme nyebelin, RASENGAN" dan terjadilah acara main kejar-kejaaran antara sang jinchuriki dengan mantan missing nin a.k.a Sasuke.

END FLASHBACK

Mengingat akan hal itu, bulu kuduk Sasuke mau tidak mau sedikit meremang. Masih segar diingatannya ketika Sakura datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menemukan sang mantan missing nin tengah meregang nyawa ditangan Kyuubi yang sudah mengeluarkan ekor ke 4 nya. dan dengan polosnya Naruto menjawab kalau dia hanya menuruti ucapan sang cabang bayi, oh sungguh tragis nasibmu Sasuke *dishuriken Sasuke*

End flash back

"Teme" teriak Naruto membangunkan Sasuke dari alam khayalannya.

"Hn"

"Suke" panggil Naruto dengan nada dimanjakan, sukses membuat Sasuke segera merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya.

"Ayolah Suke, aku bosan berada di rumah sendirian selama 3 bulan, hanya menunggumu pulang dari misi dan bla... bla... bla..." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu juga untuk kebaikanmu Naru" balas Sasuke yang memang tidak tahan dengan omongan Naruto yang seakan-akan menyalahkannya.

"Lalu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang mampu membuat Sasuke bungkam. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang yang membuat Naruto hamil adalah dirinya. Tapi hei, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Tidak akan dengan mudahnya mengakui kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan, Dobe" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang terkesan mesum *menurut author* dan tanda bahaya *menurut Naruto*

"A..no siapa bilang hah" ucap Naruto menghindari Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin memojokkannya.

"Kenapa mundur .to" tanya Sasuke menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menahannya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Uchiha" ancam Naruto kalang kabut. Meskipun Naruto sudah menikah, tetapi ia masih tetap sensitive akan sentuhan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan satu macam kok" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang lebih lebar lagi.

"A...pa Mbph" mata Naruto melebar dengan sempurnya ketika mendapati bibirnya sudah dikunci rapat oleh bibir Sasuke. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Naruto untuk meminta akses yang lebih untuknya. Namun yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang, Naruto tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Buka bibirmu sayang" ucap Sasuke terus melumat bibir merah ranum Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke, tetapi hanya erangan dan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sontak wajah Naruto memerah menyadari perbuatannya itu.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, sedikit merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Dan akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah hangat Sasuke bertamu. Lidah Sasuke kini asyik menjilati rongga-rongga setiap bagian mulut Naruto dan menghisap-hisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Emhhh.. ennggghhh…" Naruto mengerang nikmat saat lidah Sasuke kini mengajak kedua lidah itu bergulat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka, tidak ingin membuat sang Uke kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman ganasnya itu.

"Ngh…. Ah… Sa-Suke…." Desah Naruto saat jari-jari lentik Sasuke mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan bibir Sasuke itu kini sedang sibuk menjilat belakang telinga Ichigo.

"Naruto, kau memang bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali..." ucap Sasuke dengan suara beratnya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah diselimuti oleh nafsu.

"Suke.." desah Naruto yang tampaknya juga sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

"Mau bermain sayang" ajak Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya yang mampu membuat ribuan Fans Girlnya berteriak kesetanan.

"Menurutmu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada manjanya, memainkan jari lentiknya di atas dada bidang milik Sasuke ahh jangan lupa dengan seringai nakal yang bermain di bibirnya. Mendapat respon positif dari sang empu, Sasuke dengan segera menggendong Naruto bridal style.

Dan untuk beberapa jam setelahnya, kita hanya bisa mendengar suara desahan dan decitan kasur di balik kamar berpintu coklat muda itu. Silahkan saja readers bayangkan apa yang terjadi, karena mengingat fict ini masih rated T, jadi tidak ada kelanjutan dari apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. (R : yah, payah)

Skip time

Matahari masih belum menampakkan dirinya di balik bukit patung Konoha, namun tampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada kegiatan masyarakat desa Konoha. Sebagai buktinya...

PRANG

"Ouch" erang pemuda berambut hitam sambil mengemut jari telunjuknya yang baru saja menjadi korban dari KDRT kejahatan di dalam rumah tangga. *lebay*

"Kau kenapa Suke" tanya Naruto yang baru saja masuk dalam dapur. Iris safirnya memandang bingung kearah Sasuke yang tampak sibuk sibuk sendiri sampai-sampai tidak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Teme, ada apa sih?" ulang Naruto kesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Dobe" balas Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ( Naruto: hei, itu trademark ku. Kembalikan!) *sweet drop*.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di dapur?, seingatku kau kan tidak suka di dapur" tanya Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangannya, sekilas tampak seperti Detective Conan yang tengah kebingungan memecahkan kasus.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku cuma membuatkanmu sarapan" jawab Sasuke grogi.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan" ajak Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, tidak mengindahkan teriakan protes dari sang empu lengan tersebut.

Skip time

"Naru, ayo dimakan. Kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan" bujuk Sasuke tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Ini makanan apa Suke?, kok aneh begini sih" tanya Naruto menatap jijik makanan aneh yang pertama kali ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Ini makanan baru, namanya ummhh ayam pelecing kalau tidak salah" ucap Sasuke ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto cengo di tempat "makanan apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Namanya aneh banget, lebih bagus namanya ayam hancur ketabrak mobil" pikir Naruto yang dengan seenak jidat lebar Sakura mengganti nama makanan yang ada di depannya itu. (A : Naru-chan, dari zaman sononya udah begitu) *sweetdrop*

"Makanan khas Indonesia. kemarin aku minta resepnya dari Sakura" jawab Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang istri ehh suami.

"Sudahlah, ayo dimakan. Aku tidak mau anak kita kelaparan di dalam sana" ucapnya kembali.

"Tapi.."

"Ini enak kok" bujuk Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Hmm..."

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan sepotong ayam dengan balutan saos di mulutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan sensasi aneh di mulutnya "manis, pedas dan asin, enak juga" pikir Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. *setuju*

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" tanya Sasuke senang, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

"Masakanmu enak Teme" puji Naruto senang, mulai berpikir kalau akan menyuruh Sasuke memasak setiap hari selama masa kehamilannya itu. Ckckck, poor Sasuke

"Teme, apa kita jadi jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dari penyakit amnesianya # plak *gomen*

"Eh−"

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Memangnya kapan kau bilang seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke balik, tampaknya tertular dengan penyakit lupa ingatan Kakashi *di chidori Kakashi*

"Tadi malam kan" balas Naruto kesal. "susahnya punya suami seperti dia" batin Naruto meratapi nasib yang harus di pasangkan dengan Sasuke-Teme oleh sang author gila bin edan satu ini. *di sate Ryu*

"Benarkah, bukankah kemarin kita melakukan –piip- dan –piip- *di sensor*" ucap Sasuke polos yang sukses membuat wajah Naruto merah padam.

"Dasar Sasuke Teme no pervent. RASENGAN SHURIKEN" teriak Naruto marah.

BUBRAK...

JDUAR...

Kyaaa...

Naruto...

Begitulah kehidupan pagi dari pasangan SasuNaru kita satu ini. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

Readers: TIDAK! *teriak pake toa masjid*

Tbc

Oke, bagaimana..

Gaje..

Gomen kalau begitu...

Mind to review..

Pengumuman

Mulai hari ini sampai 2 minggu ke depan Ryu mau hiatus...

Tapi jangan berhenti untuk tetap review ya..

Jadi, mohon maaf buat readers sama senpai di Cinderella versi yaoi karena tidak bisa updet secepatnya...

See you later minna


End file.
